


Double Trouble

by tastelikethesun



Series: sapnap's busted ass truck [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Background Relationships, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Road Trips, Summer Vacation, dream and george are a thing, meteor shower, quackity is there too for like a moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:02:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29018637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tastelikethesun/pseuds/tastelikethesun
Summary: “I hope Cali’s everything you want it to be.”“I’m sure it will be! Even if it isn’t, at least we had f--”“This is myfavoritesong, oh my god,” Sapnap says, cutting Karl off, turning the song as loud as it would go. Karl ignores the way it makes his entire body shake with how goddamn loud it is, but it’s worth it to see Sapnap scream along, trying his best to hit the ridiculously high notes. It’sDouble Troubleby Nitro, a song Sapnap had been obsessed with for years now. He just laughs at the way Sapnap shrieks the words.title from double trouble by nitro
Relationships: Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Series: sapnap's busted ass truck [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131140
Comments: 5
Kudos: 119





	Double Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> first karlnap fic lets goooo
> 
> this is ummmmm not the best but i just wanted something pleasant ! so i hope u guys like :) kinda slice of life-y i guess

It’s like a scene out of a shitty coming-of-age movie from the eighties as Sapnap and Karl fly down some off-road in the middle of the Sonoran Desert, sat in Sapnap’s shitty, rusty truck, laughing and screaming along to the mix of classic rock and metal that Karl had made for Sapnap’s birthday several years back. They’re on a summer break road trip from their college in North Carolina to California, with various pit stops to meet friends. George and Dream _had_ been following them, with Quackity in their backseat, but the pair in the truck decided they wanted to do some sight seeing, so they just agreed to meet up at their hotel.

“You packed the blankets, right?” Karl asks, rolling his window down, letting the warm air outside breeze against his face.

Sapnap rolls his eyes. “Of course I did!” he says, though Karl can _see_ the doubt cross his face, and he giggles, that loud, hyena-like laughter that melted Sapnap’s heart each time he heard it. “I most definitely did. I double checked before we left.”

“Good.”

They leave it at that, both quietly singing along to a slower-paced AC/DC song. Karl holds his hand out over the console, and Sapnap gladly takes it, grinning widely at him. 

This trip had been _years_ in the making. Years of imagining, of planning, all for them to just wake up one day and decide to pack and leave without a single idea in mind. They met up with Dream and George in Florida, stopped at Universal, visited Sapnap’s family in Texas, met up with Quackity in New Mexico after he flew in, and now here they were. With a soft sigh, Sapnap squeezes Karl’s hand, simply reminiscing on the years they’ve spent together.

“Can’t believe you’re graduating this year,” Sapnap says, thumb running over Karl’s knuckles. “And I’ll still have a year left. What am I gonna do without you?”

“You won’t be _without_ me, you nimrod. I’m getting an apartment, like, twenty minutes away from campus. You can visit me and I can visit you any time, yeah?”

Sapnap hums, running a hand through his hair. Karl gasps in shock, and Sapnap laughs, quickly putting the hand back on the wheel. “Chill out, babe,” he says, but Karl just shakes his head. Sapnap wasn’t exactly the safest driver, but he was the best out of the two of them, so he was stuck with about ninety percent of the driving. “I hope Cali’s everything you want it to be.”

“I’m sure it will be! Even if it isn’t, at least we had f--”

“This is my _favorite_ song, oh my god,” Sapnap says, cutting Karl off, turning the song as loud as it would go. Karl ignores the way it makes his entire body shake with how goddamn loud it is, but it’s worth it to see Sapnap scream along, trying his best to hit the ridiculously high notes. It’s _Double Trouble_ by Nitro, a song Sapnap had been obsessed with for years now. He just laughs at the way Sapnap shrieks the words.

He soon finds himself singing along, even if the song wasn’t really something he enjoyed too much. It’s good, sure, but it simply wasn’t something he was into. Nothing on this CD was, actually, but after being Sapnap’s best friend and boyfriend for a while now, he could sing along to just about any song he put on. He’d practically memorized the order of the songs on this CD, since it was the _only thing_ Sapnap listened to in the car. Not that Karl minded, of course--it was worth it to see Sapnap in his element, nodding his head to old rock songs, getting hyped up at the songs with a fast tempo, chilling out when a calmer song came on. Music fit Sapnap well.

Karl stares out the window, listening as the song changes to something else.

//

“How is it _still_ hot?” Karl whines, arm cast over his face, sprawled out in the bed of the truck. Sapnap just presses a kiss to his elbow, getting situated in the piles of blankets they’d sat out, cuddled up against Karl’s side.

“We’re in the desert,” he says simply, before he quickly mists them both with bug spray, slipping on one of those bracelets that supposedly kept bugs off of you. He didn’t know if they really worked, but the thought of an extra layer of protection was calming. “If it gets too hot just let me know, okay? I can always sleep up front--”

“Absolutely not! First of all, that’d completely ruin your back, and second of all, I want my nightly cuddles. As long as you can handle me melting into a sweat puddle, we’ll be good.”

Sapnap laughs, wrapping his arms around Karl’s frame, kissing all over his face. “You know what’s tonight?” he asks, grinning like a damn madman when Karl shakes his head. “ _Well,_ tonight is a massive meteor shower, so I figured we could lay here and watch. Does that sound good?”

Karl absolutely lights up, letting out an excited _squeal_ that absolutely demolishes Sapnap. It’s adorable and Sapnap wishes he’d been recording, wishes he was able to go back and time and replay the noise, because _fuck_ , it was just too cute. He pulls him even closer, listening to the elated babbles that leave Karl’s mouth.

“I always forget to watch at least _one_ each year, this is so--this is so cool! God, _Nick_ , I love you so much. Did you really do this for me? L-like take us out here for this?”

Sapnap blushes as Karl says his real name, not that it was a rare occurrence. He just loves the way his boy says it. “Well, yeah,” he says, laughing a little. “That and I just wanted to drive through the offroads. It’s nice to be isolated, y’know?”

Karl hums, leaning his head against Sapnap’s shoulder, pressing a soft kiss to his neck. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too, baby. Always.”

And as they turn their eyes to the sky, Karl believes it’s true. Not that he ever doubted it, though--Sapnap always went out of his way to make him happy, even if it meant sacrificing something _he_ was happy for. Karl links their hands by their little fingers, loose yet so close, giving Sapnap a small smile.

“It’s beautiful,” he whispers, pointing out every single shooting star, amazed by how much of the stars they could see. They’re in the middle of nowhere, completely away from any city with light pollution, unlike how it was back in North Carolina. “Thank you.”

Sapnap presses a soft kiss to Karl’s cheek. “Don’t thank me. Just wanted to make you happy.”

Karl smiles at that.

“You succeeded.”

**Author's Note:**

> as always my twt is @GE0RGEAPOLOGIST


End file.
